A pig against a pack of wolves
by Hirrayami Otoni
Summary: One-Shot; Hibiki Ryouga has been known in the Nerima Wrecking Crew as the Eternally Lost Boy. In one of his solo adventures he find himself in a convinience store in a certain city... and he just wanted something to eat... A pig against a pack of hungry wolves... what are the odds?


Disclaimer: The following story is a fan-base fan-fiction; any characters present are not owned nor claimed ownership by the writer in current. These characters, situations and plots are being borrowed for the entertainment of viewers like you. If this Author claims ownership of these characters, the thick finger of the law will be up his ass.

Please support the official releases~

**WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.**

Pig and wolves

By: Hirrayami Othoni

Cathegory: Action/Adventure

Mode: Tryout

-Just because a Bentou

-BAM!

Time slowed down dynamically as Ryouga had his arms crossed before his face blocking the mighty frontal roundhouse kick from the silver haired girl floating in front of him. Gritting his teeth as he contemplates how things had come to this; he still do not understand how suddenly everybody started attacking him and them-selves just like an all-out free-for-all brawl… and he just wanted a simple bentou to eat… This must be all Ranma's fault.

It all started twenty minutes earlier…

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW!?" was his usual yell as the Nerima Wrecking Crew's eternally lost boy wandered once more without a direct aim going.

Ryouga looked around scanning his surroundings. He stopped suddenly as he finds himself in the middle of a hall in a convenient store. Blinking a couple of times pondering how the hell he ended up in such a place without him noticing, he decides to take the chance and re-supply his backpack. Looking down at himself as his stomach gives a protest, he decided to also get something to eat given that he hasn't gotten a decent meal in a huge while.

Regarding to popular belief, if he concentrated enough he can manage to get somewhere in critical moment if it's a very short distance… Really? You don't believe it? Then how come he had managed to find himself in certain areas he wanted to be at a time like… lets say… when Shampoo's first arrival into the Tendoh home he changed from pig to himself to tease Ranma about the kiss of death and managed to find the living room where everybody had gathered; That and other events later in his life when Ranma is concerned.

Going back to his primal objective, he claimed how lucky he was as he was close to a tray that sells bentou boxes. Inserting his hands in his pockets looking for his pouch for cash, he reviewed how much he had left and sees if he had enough. Sighing, he could just buy one box. Oh well, better something than nothing.

He began to walk towards his objective but suddenly stopped… there was something wrong. His eyes scanned his surroundings as he began to feel the tension and aura of people around him in the halls. Something was fishy… and he didn't like it. How ever, his thoughts were interrupted as an old man walked out from a dual door in the back of the store.

Curiosity got the best of him and he waited and see what was that about. Maybe the man was going to re-stock? Ryouga shrugged, it would not make a difference since he only can buy one box anyways. He observed as the man stopped before the few boxes left, odd he had nothing in his hands except some sheets of paper or something. Hmm, he observed the man work and stick something in the boxes. Ryouga resumed his walk towards the man, he didn't want to get in the way of the man's work; he'll just get a box and get out.

As Ryouga was closing by, the man finished what ever he was doing and began to walk away. Ryouga raised an eyebrow as he watched the man walk away then returned his stare back to the boxes. He stopped… _What the_… he thought; _50% off!? _Ryouga mentally cheered, with that discount he could manage to buy two boxes!

He raised his hand and was about to grab his choices when suddenly his instincts alerted him of danger. With swiftness he avoided an air kick meant to him, time slowed down as he took out his umbrella and parried the kick away pushing is assaulter.

Ryouga frowned an looked to the young man that attacked him and pointed his umbrella at him; "I don't know who you are and why you attacked me… but I assure you that if you want to fight me, you're making a big mistake…" Ryouga was going to store his umbrella back and continue his objective when the young man jump-stood up and yelled as he attacked once more… not only that, his eyes opened like wide plates as not only him, but other people came out from the halls screaming like wild animals.

Ryouga grunted and took a defensive stance, where the hell did he end up? He couldn't have ended up in one of those zombie cities like those pop-culture American movies, right? Right? He definitely didn't want to be a zombie. This has to be Ranma's fault, somehow.

Ryouga dodged a kick here and a fist there. He avoided a swept and parried a broom. These people weren't zombies… then why would people want to attack him? He really didn't understand what was going on but he definitely wasn't going to let himself be beaten. Well if these people wanted to fight, then we wasn't going to back down.

Ryouga threw his umbrella into the air as a fist came at him, he stopped dead-lock the fist with his left hand and smirked as his assaulter's face became an expression of shock. In slow-motion, he crouched and sent a side-kick straight into the guy's stomach knocking his air out, said guy was sent flying backwards and rolled a couple of times before ending in the wall limp.

Scanning his surroundings he could observe that not only people was attacking him but they were also fighting among themselves while trying to reach for the rack with the lunch boxes. Realization came to him; these people were fighting to get the bentous? Wow, talk about saving money. Well, he wasn't one to back out… Ranma would laugh at him if he did. No one was going between him and the only dinner he had in a while.

Smirking, Ryouga spun his umbrella like sword and jumped into the air. With a battle yell he came falling in the middle of the group crashing in the flock, umbrella's tip first. The impact force was great that people were sent flying by the shockwave. Time slows down as people floated in the air, and then faster than slow-mo Ryouga pulled his weapon and spun hitting everybody close to his arc.

Slow-mo off, everybody was sent flying back by his attack. Not waiting for another second, Ryouga ran towards the bentou racks punching and kicking everybody in his way. Extending his hand towards the deliciousness of food in a box, his hopes crashed as his hand was parried aside. He narrowed his eyes in anger and glared at the one responsible for his hunger to still lounger.

It seems like a high school boy dressed in martial arts clothing. It seems he had some skill at least. Storing back his umbrella, he spun his parried hand again trying to grab the box; but his effort was for naught as the boy once more parried him. Then the fight switched into an exchange of kung-fu like hand grapples and techniques as Ryouga tries to brush off his opponent.

Come on Ryouga, why are you hesitating? This is just a kid, who is not good as Ranma, hell even Akane could beat this guy. Rising up a notch, Ryouga's speed rose slowly and the kid was beginning to worry, as he couldn't match the strikes. The eternally lost boy broke through the kid's defenses and did a 1,2,3 hit combo finishing with a sidekick knocking him out.

Smirking triumphally, he scanned his surroundings and it seems that others were already out of the brawl. He didn't beat that much people; they must have knocked themselves out. Oh well he wasn't one to complain about it so he turn once more toward the racks to claim his prize. But just when he was about to grab a box, his danger sense went haywire. He could only turn in time and raise his arms across his face to block a flying front roundhouse.

And here we are, back to the beginning.

Ryouga gritted his teeth; this new attacker had skill. He could see around the corner of his arms silver colored hair. With a loud grunt he pushed his attacker back. Said attacker somersaulted back and landed a couple of feet away from him. Now he could see clearly; he was surprised to see that it was a silver haired girl in high school uniform. His eyes narrowed, this girl was good… her guard had almost no openings. This could be fun…

Both fighters glared down at each other studying their defenses. The other people who were defeated and not out cold began to stand back up to watch the spectacle. This new guy that appeared out of nowhere was good… really good. He didn't look fatigued nor that had broken a sweat; and now he was facing against the strongest wolf in the Ben-Tou brawl, the _Hyouketsu no Majo_ (Ice Witch) herself. This was going to be one of the best fights in the ben-tou brawl hystory. Even the staff came out to watch this spectacle.

Ryouga smirked furiously; with a humph, he began to store back his umbrella and unload his backpack letting it go with a huge –bam- when it hit the floor. People looked at it surprised and wondering what things might be inside. Not minding people's stares, the eternally lost boy took a stance ready for a good fight.

Both combatants glared at eahc other then suddenly dissapeared; time slows down as the dynamic view of them 'flying' towards each other with right fist raised can be seen. BAM! Sen Yarisui's fist met a block from Ryouga's left arm and blocked in the last second his punch. Her eyes grew, she had to admit that she didn't expect him to be this good… No one had given her this much ordeal lately and she was beginning to grow scared and excited at the same time.

Both combatants entered in a phase of blow-exchange as they begin fighting all around. Spectators screamed in shock and fear and tried to avoid the fighters as they seem not to care where they land in their all-out match.

Ryouga crouched and threw a from swept but said kick was avoided by the Ice Witch as she jumps and counters with an axe kick. Ryouga dodged it to the left with ease and rolled back up a couple of feets away. He took a couple of his bandanas and threw them like boomerangs toward the silver haired Ice Witch.

Said girl's eyes opened wide and jumped sidewars to avoid them, time slow-mo as the bandanas flew one by one up and bellow her as she spins slowly in the air avoiding it (Matrix-like). As she lands back in her feet, time resumes normally as she dashes forward. Two can play that game, she did a slide-kick gainning momentum in her dash to slide towards Ryouga. The later made a back-flip avoiding but couldn't reach in time as Sen grabbed a couple of cans lieing on the floor and threw them at him.

Ryouga met a can-in-the-face which made him loose balance, then tried to block and dodge other can projectiles meant to him while he protests. Growling in anger, the eternally lost boy side-stepped and then jumped in the air. The silver haired witch narrowed her eyes and prepered to avoid any attacks he'll throw. How ever, her shock grew as the boy in yellow threw his finger forward and yelled "**BAKUSAI TENKETSU**!"

She jumped sideways in time when he fell almost on top of her, but seconds later she had to cross her arms in front of her face as an explosion of dust and debrids blew out of the area he was in. The force made her loose balance and she crashed hard into the floor rolling a couple of times until she stopped. She tried to sat back up, eyes wide open and trembling, as she stares at the dust cloud that was beginning to settle. Who the hell was this guy? She never saw anything like this… is he even human? Her eyes narrowed as she sees a silhoutte walking out of the smoke.

Ryouga walked slowly and settled outside the setting cloud of dust with a big smirk on his face. He could see it in the girl's eyes… the doubt and fear. Preparing once more, Ryouga dashed forward, finger extended, and yelled once more his cry; "BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" Sen Yuizuri reacted in time and rolled out of the way as another explosion bursted out, this time provoking yells and screams from people in general.

A massive pannic came from everybody as people ran wild trying to get away from the lunatic terrorist which converted the daily brawl into a death-game. As some of the specators began calling for help and the police, The Ice witch rolled back and kneeled while leaning against a rack of food narrowing her eyes towards her opponent waiting for him to walk out of the dust.

This fight was getting too dangerous and she hated it… this was not just the daily sportman brawl that she usually come to compete with everyone on getting the half prized delicious food. This guy was seriously trying to kill her and she was going to stop him… the question was… how?

Never the less, this guy was going off the rules and she needed to do something before someone would get seriously hurt. She slowly stood up and ready himself when a glow flicked from the dust cloud.

As the cloud settled, Ryouga was smirking maddly and a green aura was surrounding him. Sen flinched and took a step back, this was getting too insane. "You are good." He spoke, "But not good enough… I'll finish this now." The Ice Witch lowered her head, her eyes narrowing thin. The eternally lost boy spreaded his legs and raised his arms forward paralelled to each other. Then from his hands a green glow began to flick out.

Sen's eyes once more opened wide in shock, no way… just no way! This has to be a dream, no… a nightmare! No human can create light out of his or her hands!

As Ryouga was preparing to shoot a nerved version of the ShiShi Houkodan, (He didn't want to kill her of cource), Sen decided that this was too much out of whack. She spoon around and dashed away fleeing.

Ryouga stood there dumbfoulded. He blinked a couple of times trying to comprehend what just happened. Then he closed his eyes as his anger begins to grow. Trembling he grunts; "grrr… what the…" He opened his eye sin anger as his fang showed up from his tantrum; "WHAT THE HELL! HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROMA FIGHT! COME BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT!"

Ryouga dashed begind giving pursuit. He stopped at the exit standing in the front street as people and police begin to gather in front of the convinience store. He looked left and right and took a random direction.

…and they never saw him again…

That night, the news reported the incident and named it the worst and dangerous street fight in hystory of the city. Then Ben-Tou Brawl began to dim as rules and screens were beginning to take place for participants to avoid another nutjob to intrude and cause another incident once more…

-END

A.N.:

Another simple-yet-good idea to begin another chain of fics. Ben-Tou, although a new series, is a really awesome one and concentrates on street fights inside a convinience store; the price beeing the half price discount of lunch boxes.

It is a perfect set for Ranma 1/2 cross overs since it involves many styles of martial arts and street brawls.

I hope ya' people liked this. I feel good that I began writing again. Well see you in my next project. Ma tta ne!


End file.
